The right thing
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: A fix it for episode 10, season 4. Hook does the right thing and dies rather than help Mr Gold to take over Storybrooke. Contains character death. Pairings: Implied Swan/Hook.


**The right thing**

 **Warnings:** character death, death of a partner

 **Pairings:** Implied Swan/Hook. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters or idea or other property. This work is written to entertain and no money is made from this work.

 **AN:** A fix it for episode 10, season 4. You may need to have seen other seasons to understand this one. Contains spoilers.

Hook lay on his bed. He had lied to Emma. Emma hadn't bought it of course, but she had let it go. Maybe she knew that pressing the topic would not be favourable. Still he felt bad for it. He was a better man. He was her better man.

He had only lied to literally save his heart. Wasn't that justified?

In his heart, he mused on the irony of that statement, he knew that he owed her more. He would die for her. He would kill for her.

He would live for her. But which of his options were more noble? Hah! Imagine that, a devil may care pirate, being so philosophical and emotional. But this was important.

Emma deserved more.

Emma deserved better.

So he would be better. For her. To save her.

He would need some help to enact his plan. He knew someone that might help.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHE

He and Regina were in her study. She was warily looking him over. Of course someone as smart as The Evil Queen knew not to trust a pirate.

"You want my help." she said, not asked.

"Yes. I need to save Emma. And everyone else." he said, adding the last past as an afterthought.

She considered him, saying nothing but he knew he had her attention. Hook was ready to sacrifice himself for something more than himself. Maybe she saw a reflection in him.

"What trouble have you got yourself into now?" she asked pointedly, but not unkindly.

Hook sighed, this part was the hardest. Admitting he had been bested. "Gold has my heart. He is using me as his personal slave. -"

"What has this to do with me? Or Emma? Or the rest of us?" she asked sharply. "Why should we care that you have been bested? Your ego is not important to me."

"Its not about me! He has the hat. It...sucks magic into it." Hook said defensively.

Regina stiffened. "That hat?! Does it work for him?" she asked in alarm.

"I..." Hook winced at the memory, "He asked me to go to some house. I held that poor man down as he vanished into the hat. Gold was boasting that he almost had enough power." he said regretfully.

Regina frowned, trying not to look concerned. "He wants to take over the world. Typical villain!" she said dismissively.

"Mind if we get back to me?" Hook asked annoyed. "I need you to crush my heart. I can't do what he wants me to do. I would hurt Emma. And Henry. And everyone else of course, but Emma...she deserves better. If I do this, I will finally be good enough for her." Hook said, sounding unhappy but resigned.

"Fine. Retrieve the heart and I will do as you ask." Regina said.

Hook looked relieved.

"Oh and maybe Belle can help you. She has known for awhile that her husband is not a light as he pretends to be. She will help you if you promise not to harm her husband." Regina added.

Hook nodded and filled with a new courage left.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHE

It did not take long. Only a day later, Hook arrived carrying a box.

Regina didn't know what to say. Could she really crush hearts again, like she had as her former evil self?

Hook looked unafraid.

"Are you sure? I can return this if you like." she said.

"It is all he needs to compete his plans. My heart specifically. And without it..."he said trailing off.

"Storybrooke is safe. As is your precious Emma." she finished for him.

"I just need to ask once more. Are you sure about this? You will die. I can't bring you back." she commanded.

"Yes. Just do it before he finds out. Please." he said softly.

She took the heart, allowing herself to feel his life. His love. What he was and what he had become. What he would become. She swiftly crushed the heart, making sure to cause as little pain as possible. He didn't even cry out. He just fell, dead.

She pushed away a tear, was she crying over a dead pirate? No, it was more than that, she had seen true love in his eyes. The love of a man that knew that to become a better man, he would have to die, and had taken his death with great courage. Emma had found and lost true love. And who knew the heartbreak of losing true love and happy endings better than Regina?

She would inform Emma. She would tell her of a brave man, former pirate and a man who had proved himself worthy of her. Storybrooke was safe because of him. Her son was safe.

For now she had a body to deal with. She thought about clicking her fingers but stopped. He deserved more. She covered the body with a sheet and made some calls.

Prince Charming or David as he was called in this world, had been shocked but to her surprise did not accuse her. Who wouldn't though? Given her track record as the Evil Queen and her former grudge against Emma? They agreed that Regina was the best person to tell Emma. Besides it would be news everyone soon enough.

Emma didn't seem surprised to be called to Regina's. She looked distracted but happy. Soon she would be crushed, that wasn't fair.

"Swan, please sit. I have to tell you something...something important." she said sounding more confident than she actually felt.

Emma seemed to sense it. She was wary, though not accusing. "Well? Spill it!" she said when Regina remained quiet.

"Hook is dead" she said, trying to ignore her own heartbreak.

Emma was silent, too shocked to do anything but cry. "How?" she asked quietly.

"Your taking it better than I thought..." she said uncertainly.

Emma glared. "Tell me how!" she demanded. Regina could have sworn the room grew colder and unconsciously shifted in her seat.

"He saved us all. But most of all he wanted to be a good man. He wanted to be worthy of you. He..." she took a breath, preparing for the worst "I crushed his heart. He asked me to. It was the only way. I asked if he was sure..."

She looked away, surprised when she wasn't blasted away Emma's power or on the receiving end of Emma's accusations that she had intended to kill him. That she wanted it. "Did you hear me Swan? Why aren't you trying to kill me?" she asked.

Emma was closing her eyes, sobbing softly and looking like she just wanted to escape. "I'm sorry" she said in the silence.

Now Regina was lost. "Swan, have you lost it?!" she asked angrily.

"Every time I took away your happy ending. Every time I took away your love. Did it all feel like this?" she asked in reply.

Regina didn't know what to say. "Yes." she admitted, her voice hard.

"Then I'm sorry." Emma said again.

"Thank you, Swan." Regina said astonished.

"I'll be back for the story but right now I'd prefer to be alone. And don't worry, if I'm feeling evil, I'll find you. I wouldn't risk Henry for anything." Emma excused herself.

 **AN:** R and R!


End file.
